Love TalaXBryan
by Yuri-Chan16
Summary: Es ist eine TalaXBryan


Love

Hallo Leute!  
Das mal wieder eine Songfic von mir (schon meine dritte).  
Diesmal ist es ein Lied von Destiny's Child was ich sehr gerne mag.  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!

Love

It had been many years since I've been in love  
With a real man, I had given up on love  
I didn't think a good man existed in this world

Ein junger Russe stand an seinem Fenster und sah den Schneeflocken zu, wie sie fielen und den Erdboden mit einer wunderschönen Schicht bedeckten.  
Er seufzte leise.

I was tired, of searching  
Because relationships I've dealt with in the past  
Couldn't fathom being monogamous

Nur die Ruhe und der Schnee konnten seine verletzte Seele noch heilen.  
Nicht ganz, es gab da noch jemanden, der dazu in der Lage war, doch dass dieser Jemand jetzt zu ihm kommen und ihn in den Armen halten würde, war sehr unwahrscheinlich.  
Doch er hoffte trotzdem, dass ER, den er so sehr liebte, erscheinen würde.

When I least expected it I found you  
And because of you I know how it feels to be

"Tala", flüsterte er.  
Er musste lächeln, als er an ihn dachte.  
Eine einsame, verwirrte Träne rollte an seiner Wange herunter.  
Das Lächeln verschwand wieder und er betrachtete stumm den Schnee weiter, der immer noch fiel.

(Love) An when I look into your eyes I see (love)  
Pillow talk at night and I can hear (love)  
Oh, the next morning we make (love)  
I'm so in love

Hier und dort konnte man Kinder spielen sehen.  
Er drehte sich um und legte sich auf seinem Bauch, auf sein Bett und schluchzte leise.  
Er fühlte sich so einsam.

Through you I live and love again  
Open the path to happiness  
Through you I learn to smile again  
I thank God for you

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken.  
Die Hand streichelte auf und ab.  
Er hörte auf zu schluchzen.

Through you I live and love again  
I trust you just guide me take my hand  
Through you I learn to smile again  
I love you, I love you, I love you

"Was hast du, Bryan?", fragte ihn eine besorgte Stimme.  
"Tala..."  
Bryan sah Tala an.  
Tala nahm Bryan in seine Arme.

Now it's been three years since we've been in love  
And you keep doing things to show you're proud of  
Thirty beauties in the room only me you see  
The confidence you give lives in me  
How about I never break your heart

Das Herz des Lavendelhaarfarbenden begann sehr schnell zu schlagen.  
Er schloss seine Augen und genoss die Wärme, die von dem Rothaarigen ausging.  
"Bryan", flüsterte Tala.  
"Hm?"  
Tala küsste Bryan sanft auf die Stirn.

I'll never let you down  
For better or worse, I'll always be around  
And with you here to share my life, so complete  
And because of you I know how it feels to  
be (love)

Bryan sah Tala tief in die Augen und lächelte zärtlich. Sein Lächeln wurde erwidert.  
"Ich liebe dich, Tala", flüsterte Bryan.  
"Weißt du was? Ich dich auch", sagte Tala leise.  
Bryan könnte heulen, diesmal allerdings vor Glück.

(Love) An when I look into your eyes I see (love)  
Pillow talk at night and I can hear (love)  
Oh, the next morning we make (love)  
I'm so in love

Tala legte sanft seine Lippen auf die von Bryan.  
Ein langer, zärtlicher Zungenkuss entstand.

I thank God for you  
Your love's amazing  
Hail like the rain it fell on me (fell on me)  
Wanting it more cause your love's in the air, I breathe  
Lying beside me, you see into the soul of me (see into the soul of me)  
And your spirit sets me free

Through you I live and love again  
Open the path to happiness  
Through you I learn to smile again  
I thank God for you  
Through you I live and love again  
I trust you just guide me take my hand  
Through you I learn to smile again  
I love you, I love you, I love you

Through you I live and love again  
Open the path to happiness  
Through you I learn to smile again  
I thank God for you  
Through you I live and love again  
I trust you just guide me take my hand  
Through you I learn to smile again  
I love you, I love you, I love you

Now it's been three years since we've been in love  
And you keep doing things to show you're proud of  
Thirty beauties in the room only me you see  
The confidence you give lives in me  
How about I never break your heart  
I'll never let you down  
For better or worse, I'll always be around  
And with you here to share my life, so complete  
And because of you I know how it feels to  
be (love)

Through you I live and love again  
Open the path to happiness  
Through you I learn to smile again  
I thank God for you  
Through you I live and love again  
I trust you just guide me take my hand  
Through you I learn to smile again  
I love you, I love you, I love you

The End--------------------------------------

Kommis?  
Wäre nett

bye bye


End file.
